


The god in your dreams

by Keenir



Category: Covert Affairs, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly crackfic -  Annie and Emma and Ben.  Revelations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The god in your dreams

Agent Annie Walker and Sheriff Emma Swan found themselves in an office with neither doors nor windows nor furniture.

Just a typewriter in the middle of the room.

Once they had gotten over their initial caution of one another, and had introduced themselves, a third person came into the room. Which still had no doors or windows.

"Ben?" Annie asked.

"That's your name?" Emma asked.

"One of them," Ben said. "Also, I'm God," but he said it in such a way - and made doors and windows flicker in and out of existance on the walls and ceiling - that they believed him very quickly.

"So if you're -"

"I write like I paint," Ben said. "Broad swathes...I prefer letting the flow of the paint work out the finer details for itself - better all around. And that lets me have time to spend writing my favorite genres."

"Thrillers?" Annie asked.

"Motorcycle repair?" Emma asked.

"Deus ex machina," Ben said. "And the occasional self-insertion story. We had fun, didn't we, Annie?"

"God," Annie muttered.

"You said that," Ben said, with a grin, "but not with that tone of voice."

"So what's the point of all this?" Emma asked.

"Old as I am, I thought I'd try out a new style," Ben said. "But, like with any new invention, the less attention you pay to it, the more likely it is to fall apart. So far, the CIA and FBI - among other agencies - haven't come across Storybrooke."

"Are you saying Henry's right?"

"Who's Henry?" Annie asked.

"Henry's trying to get everyone to remember who they were _before_ ," Ben said. "Do you really want the the Wilcoxes of the world to get their hands on the Evil Queen? Or on Rumplestiltskin?"

"Those are just stories," Annie said. "Fairy tales."

"There are fairies too," Emma said, remembering from the book. "And King Midas," and shuddered at the thought of what he could do to the economy. "Is that why you rode into Storybrooke?"

Ben nodded.

"But if you're God, why not -?"

"Simply appear in a flash from the sky? That would only reinforce the damage. I went there to inspect the fault lines, and fix them."

"With a typewriter?" Emma and Annie both asked.

"I like the classics."

"Something wrong with a feather quill?" Annie teased him.

Ben shrugged. "That doesn't need much of a box. Which means it doesn't get much attention. Ergo, not much mysteriousness in peoples' mind."

"Well, at least that part of the Ben I knew is honest." _Or real. Or...whatever._

"Assuming you can fix the problem..." Emma asked.

Ben said, "The town was designed to be self-contained. The plan was for it to return itself to where it came from, all on its own."

"But with me and Henry..."

Ben nodded. "See if you kids can win your victories without breaking peoples' brains. Okay?"

 ***************

Annie woke up and looked around. "I really need to stop eating those things before I go to sleep," she muttered, just as her work cellphone rang. "Wonder where I'm heading today."

 ***************

Emma woke up. "No way in hell am I telling Henry about this," she said to herself.


End file.
